RWBY Story Ideas
by Vicatron
Summary: I get a lot of story ideas, so I decided to share them with you. Some of them are pretty long, others are just a few words. Good chance these might not make sense. Feel free to use them if you wish, just give me some credit please.
1. RW01

**RW01**

Weiss' family is rich and owns a coal mine with slave labor (Slavery is legal but frowned upon). One of the workers is Ruby, and like all the slaves she's faunus. Ruby use to have a tail and set of ears before they were chopped off (Mr. Schnee does that to one in every batch of slaves he buys to make an example about obedience).


	2. RW02

**RW02**

The blood of the Destroyer flow through all who live in the crimson village, that is why they were eliminated. But they missed Ruby Rose, age 3, who was found by a couple and their daughter who were traveling and noticed the smoke from the burning village. Twelve years later Ruby and her step-sister Yang are to attend Beacon, by now those who seek to remove her blood from existence and those who require her blood for the 'awakening' have found her location.


	3. RW03

**RW03**

Weiss follows Ruby past midnight and spies her eating the meat off of a beowolf's corpse. Werewolf Ruby.


	4. RW04

**RW04**

Weiss is the princess and Ruby is the silver knight, her personal bodyguard. She has fought many to give Weiss time to escape, she has even lost half of her left arm and half of her right leg. Ruby's silver armor was enchanted by the king's personal mage so she could control it without her missing limbs. And through it all Weiss has never talked to or seen who her bodyguard is.


	5. RW05

**RW05**

Ruby and Weiss were both adopted by the same couple when they were at a very young age. Both have feelings for one another, but neither knows that they were adopted.


	6. RW06

**RW06**

Pyrrha, the commander, cold, efficient, and ruthless. Captured in an ambush, most of those under her command decide to leave her, but a few choose to go to her rescue. They know that she can show kindness, and they will show her how to express it.


	7. RW07

**RW07**

Weiss while on a walk stumbles upon the grave stone of Summer Rose. So Weiss asks Yang about their mother and learns that Ruby was adopted, even though it was obvious with their last names. But Yang informs Weiss that Ruby's mother was a huntress who died on the battle field, and when Weiss asks where she was buried Yang informs her neither her family nor Ruby knows where she's buried. Weiss visits the grave a few more times and wonders what to do, and is startled by Ozpin's arrival, he informs her that he is Ruby's godfather, due to being one of Summer's closest friends. He also informs her that was why Ruby was accepted to Beacon, although he planned for her to come two years later, she showed enough skill to let her in earlier than planned. He too wants to reunite Ruby to her mother but confesses that he is too scared to bring her there.


	8. RW08

**RW08**

Blake is one of the slave faunus in the castle where she is horribly treated by most except few, Weiss. Weiss helps Blake escape and asks her to deliver a message to Ruby saying how much she misses her. Ruby is a girl living in the wood after 'forcing herself on the princess'. Yang is leading the rebellion to free the faunus, which Blake joins. Kings gets killed and Blake saves Weiss from crossfire, after battle Weiss joins Ruby in the woods and Yang takes the throne.


	9. RW09

**RW09**

Blake is from a family of Beowolves, and when she was younger she went hunting with her family. In their hunt they encountered a group patrolling a nearby village, they slaughtered those on patrol and went about hunting. As Blake gets to know her teammates better she learns that Ruby's parents were killed while on patrol(by her and her family, she knows since her family was the only Beowolves near(Beowolves very territorial))


	10. RW10

**RW10**

Her red cape flapped in the wind, scythe at the ready. Angry blue eye glared, she dashed forward her white hair flowing behind her. They killed her life and she would end theirs or die trying.

**Posted-The Frozen Rose**


	11. RW11

**RW11**

Sequel to The Frozen Rose(RW10)

Bumblebee-Yang and Blake deal with the death of Weiss and Ruby, Ruby's cape and weapon are returned to her after Weiss' funeral. Blake comforts Yang, and Ruby comforts her in her dreams.

**Posted-Battered Bee**


	12. RW12

**RW12**

Both Ruby and Yang adopted.

(No idea where I'm going with this)


	13. RW13

**RW13**

Wedding and renewing vows, dressxdress, dressxsuit, or suitxsuit.


	14. RW14

**RW14**

Yang and Ruby have a fight over Ruby's sexuality, Ruby moves out, a year later Yang falls in love with Blake and regrets her fight with Ruby. When they meet Ruby is dating an abusive man because she still respects Yang's opinion.


	15. RW15

**RW15**

AU, The group plays D&D, Yang is Paladin/Cleric, Ruby is Death's Apprentice (Daughter of the grave digger, feeds on death of foes), Blake is rouge, and Weiss is undecided/reluctant

(I have never played D&D)


	16. RW16

**RW16**

Cinder is Blake's Mother, Blake's father left Cinder while she was pregnant causing her to despise the faunus. So Cinder has conflicting feelings for Blake, hating her for being part faunus and loving her because she is her daughter.


	17. RW17

**RW17**

Christmas Short

(...Wow, very creative)

**Posted-A Merry Christmas Season**


	18. RW18

**RW18**

Weiss makes a wish for Ruby to be serious, and she gets her wish. Ruby becomes an extremist, wake up before dawn, meal bars and water, classes, study, training, then sleep (Wakes up looking at ceiling instead of Ruby's bed). First day Ruby goes easy on them due to flu, and Weiss is happy not knowing how strict she'll be. (Blake and Yang act like it's normal but don't like it.) Yang doesn't treat Ruby like a sister they are more like grudging partners.


	19. RW19

**RW19**

Project Gem – Artificial humans with special abilities. Each girl is given the name of a gem stone (Sapphire, Amber, Emerald, Ruby and so on). Ruby was the only one without an ability so she was handed over to Project Garden/Flower/Bloom?, where they attempt to expand their knowledge on key subjects (Weaponry, science, bio-chemistry). But Ruby was below average compared to the others who were creating new inventions, she was sent to another place but during transport her canister she is transported in gets misplaced. She remembers her name and is raised by Yang.


	20. RW20

**RW20**

Start story with news about how Weiss Schnee was abducted during her wedding by three (More?) armed gunmen(Ruby). Flash forward – Weiss changed names and married Ruby, they are friends with the twins who helped Weiss get fake documents to start her new life (twins in an incestuous relationship.)


	21. RW21

**RW21**

Weiss' mother is Faunus, and so is her older sister. Her parents had a falling out and she in turn left with Weiss' sister, her father let her leave happily but would not relinquish Weiss. With his wealth he had her name changed and removed all traces of her from his life, save Weiss his heir. Weiss' older sister sets out to find her lil sis.


	22. RW22

**RW22**

Ruby received a debilitating injury when she was younger (Birth defect?), and her destroyed spine was removed and replaced with a cybernetic prototype that protrudes from her skin. The skin connected to it looks as if it has been welded there. Ruby and Yang always take baths together and when Weiss walks in she finds out why. (Yang helps her clean it)


	23. RW23

**RW23**

Blake and Weiss were dating but Blake fell out of love. After Blake met Yang she decided to break up with Weiss. Weiss and Blake have a fight and Weiss storms off and slips on the ice hitting her head. Weiss forgets about her relationship with Blake and treats her like her best friend again. Blake, Yang and Ruby visits Weiss (Blake was going to visit and asked Yang to come, Yang promised to see a movie with Ruby so she brings Ruby along with her an hour early on the hospital visit.). (Ruby and Yang just moved there.)


	24. RW24

**RW24**

Weiss raised by assassins and taught how to act like nobility, used poison to eliminate her targets. But if that was not possible she would use her body as leverage to gain an opening. Her next target is the Bloody Rose, King Johnathan Rose, widow, tyrant, and mad(crazy).And to make sure that his heir is not to take the throne. While her plan was to poison both of their meals, a taste tester takes a bite before the king and falls over dead. His crazed mind accuses his daughter, attacking her. The guards try to stop their lord from killing the heir but his strength is too great. Weiss not wanting for the guards to die needlessly tried to kill the king with her dagger before they are killed. She is able to kill him but not before the guards lay dead and herself stabbed. Weiss is then surprised to find out the heir is capable of healing magic, magic that is outlawed with the death penalty. Beneath Ruby's dress her ankles are chained she can't take long strides. Feeling pity and as a way to repay her Weiss decided to abduct her instead of killing her. The leader of the assassins, also a mage, taught her how to harness her power more effectively and she helped them as a nurse healing their injuries.


	25. RW25

**RW25**

Melanie and Miltiades(Miltia) are courtesans at Junior's brothel, they have no choice since his men stole their belongings and burnt down their house. Pyrrha is an officer working to shut down Junior's illegal brothel and knows she can't do it by herself. Reluctantly she poses as a customer in order to find someone inside to help her. Asking for whoever they recommend when she enters, they give her the most expensive pair of girls, the Malachite twins.

(Don't know where I got this idea)


	26. RW26

**RW26**

Ruby enters a jewelry store to buy a necklace for her girlfriend, but ends up getting an engagement ring.


	27. RW27

**RW27**

Ruby's parents have passed away and she is moved away to an "orphanage" with illegal human testing for the effects of new drugs. Eventually the government shuts them down, one of the police chiefs got hurt during the raid and his daughter (Weiss) visits him, only to get lost and end up in the quarantine area where they are checking the orphans for injuries and dangerous illnesses. There she meets Ruby, who can no longer speak thanks to the testing, and offers her a Rose. When she gets to her father she asks about those in the quarantine zone and more specifically Ruby (based on her appearance), and her father being the workaholic that he was, was reading over reports and files on those they had rescued with the info updating as he gets it. Like that Ruby will be sent to live with her aunt, uncle and cousin not too far from their own house after she is done with her checkup (and her vaccines are renewed).


	28. RW28

**RW28**

Weiss' father has Ruby abducted and placed in the mines due to her relationship with his daughter. Ruby's mysterious disappearance is painfully clear to Weiss, the only question is which of the many mines around the world is she in? While the three girls search for their leader, Ruby is getting her daily whippings, 18 hours of work, 2 buns and sleep along with the other "miners", human and faunus alike.


	29. RW29

**RW29**

Weiss always knew how to maintain her weapon, but Ruby isn't satisfied with that. She decides to teach Weiss how to design and craft her own weapon, much to Weiss' anger. During the process she points out flaws in Weiss' blueprints and from that Weiss yells at Ruby for not pointing it out prior to its finish, to which Ruby shows her the scars she received in the process of creating Crescent Rose. In the End Weiss carries two rapiers but only uses one at a time.


	30. RW30

**RW30**

Ruby x Weiss, Blake x Pyrrha, Yang x twins


	31. RW31

**RW31**

The Schee family sails across to oceans and arrive the newest colony only to discover that five of the original hundred people are left. Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Velvet were the only ones who have not succumb to illness, starvation and the merciless winter. They barely survived the harsh winter with the crops planted late and only catching birds, staying in the same cabin to keep warm almost skin and bones.

(Thinking of the US colonies when I got the idea for this)


	32. RW32

**RW32**

Weiss has a crush on her teacher, just like most normal junior students in school, Mr. Torchwick. Mr. Torckwick was in love with Ruby's mother before she passed away during childbirth, and from that he blames Ruby. So for stealing away the life of his precious love he will take hers, an eye for an eye right? Anyway Weiss plans to talk to him after class at the end of the day, so standing outside of his classroom she overhears his anger at a cowering Ruby. Peeking inside she witnesses him attempting to strangle her, panicking Weiss runs inside grabs his dress cane and knocks him unconscious while he is blinded by his rage.


	33. RW33

**RW33**

Before Yang started dating Blake, she dated one of the twins. But learning of her feelings for her sister, Yang helps her into confessing her love to the older twin.

(What can I say, I like the idea of the twins being together.)


	34. RW34

**RW34**

The Earth is dying, a mass exodus is planned for the population of Earth. For those who were not wealthy or important a lottery was held across the entire planet, those few who won would be left behind (not enough resources to take everyone). Ruby is one of those unlucky, Yang being her older sister refused to go without her so she gave away her ticket aboard to stay with Ruby. Weiss being the heir to a former president didn't have to worry, but during the exodus her shuttle experiences technical problems and crashes back down with Blake, Jaune, Lie Ren, Nora, Malachite twins, Penny, Velvet, Pyrrha, Glynda and Ozpin. Eventually the Earth begins to heal itself.

(Got this idea from the new Civ game.)


	35. RW35

**RW35**

The Eye of the Beholder makes those who wield it to appear what they think is beauty. For Weiss it removes her scar, for Blake it hides her ears, for Yang it extends her hair and for Ruby it does nothing.


	36. RW36

**RW36**

The twins have had a strained relation ever since they started high school. Every time she got a boyfriend, her younger twin stole him away. In a fit of anger she steals her diary, in a fit of revenge she reads it and find out that she takes her boyfriends because she believes that it makes her indirectly dating her sister. (Melanie is older, Miltiades (Miltia) is younger)


	37. RW37

**RW37**

Twins x Velvet, Ruby x Weiss, Blake x Yang


	38. RW38

**RW38**

Village ritual where twins are sacrificed to gods before they are eaten. The Malachite twins must escape before the ritual begins, and with the help of a lost Velvet who stumbled into the village they might just escape.


	39. RW39

**RW39**

College AU – Ruby begins College and she signed up with the "Mentor" program, so she will have an upper classman that will help her get used to living in the campus dorms. Ruby falls for Weiss who rents one of the college's apartments and is none the wiser to Ruby's feelings.


	40. RW40

**RW40**

"I love getting you riled up, and frustrated. All the more fun when we get home." Cinder said to Glynda grinning


	41. RW41

**RW41**

Penny gives the weapons bodies.


	42. RW42

**RW42**

After a fight with Weiss, Ruby runs off and is lured in by Cinder, promising her false comfort and love. Weiss needs to convince Ruby her feelings are real and that Cinder is tricking her.


	43. RW43

**RW43**

Remnant is over-run by grimm and the last surviving humans and funnus are in orbit. (ODST missions?)

(This might have some influence from halo)


	44. RW44

**RW44**

What happen if a faunus ears and tail are cut off.

(No idea where this is going)


	45. RW45

**RW45**

A pro supreme evolution group kidnaped the members of team RWBY when they were children (plus others) and tested their new method of infusing them with dust. Weiss being an important figure was kidnaped to prove their audacity, the rest were just random abductions on children. Weiss is infused with ice, Yang fire, Blake light(or lack of), and Ruby air(pressure). Weiss' family being the powerful and influential family that they are, are allowed to visit their daughter while she learns how to control her powers, the other, Yang only has a father, Ruby is an orphan, and Blake's parents are better off now that their measly pay doesn't have to feed an extra mouth(Blake's parents still love her). (I want a scene where Yang is set on fire and she raises like a phoenix.)


End file.
